


Fire at the Mill

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [11]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: A fire breaks out at the Mill





	Fire at the Mill

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this off by saying this wasn’t a request, I started this back in November and seeing a was having a hard time coming up was something with the prompts that I had, I figure finishing this up would relieve the pressure I was putting on myself. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> sorry if there are any misyakes

There was a ringing in his ear, smoke everywhere, he was struggling to breathe. He’s on the ground on his knees crawling away, he’s coughing, trying to catch his breath, away from the house in the driveway smoke spitting out from the front door, and the windows.

He hears a voice screaming at him but can’t understand it.

“Aaron!”  He snaps back to reality. “Where’s Rob?” he heard Liv ask panicky.   
“Aaron!”

“He… he was behind us….” He explained turning back not seeing his husband.  “He…. He’s still…” Aaron stammered on realizing. “No,” he replied making it to his feet. “ROBERT!” He yells out. “ROBERT!” He yelled again this time heading back towards the house.

“Aaron, you can’t!” Liv cried grabbing on to her brother. Aaron turned back to a terrified Liv. “Don’t leave me,” she pled.

“Liv, go get help.”

“I.. I can’t.”

“Liv, go now!” He yelled pushing her away from the house. The teen turned running towards the woolpack, Aaron turned back to the Mill. “ROBERT!” He called out again. Hesitating only for a couple of seconds before bolting back into the burning structure. “Robert! Rob!” Aaron choked out as he entered the house. He couldn’t see anything but he continued on trying to make his way to the stairs. “Robert! Can you hear… (cough) …me?!” He called out. “Rob…(cough)…ert!”

He reached out trying to feel the stairs, “Robert, if you can hear me come towards my voice!” He called out. He reached out again feeling the metal of the handrail, he grabbed on, instantly regretting it, “Shit!” he cursed quickly drawing his hand back. It was stupid, he knew that he could feel his hand blistering already.  “Robert (cough)… “ he called out again desperate for an answer. He had to get out, the smoke was becoming unbearable, he turned quickly making his way back the way he came. He made his way out the door coughing and gasping for air.  
“Aaron!” He heard his mum scream. He ran out, holding his hand close to his chest, he felt someone grabbing on to him, he looked up to see Cain and the next thing he knew Chas was pulling him in. “Liv?”

“She’s with Charity,” Chas replied. “The fire brigade is coming-“

“Robert’s still in there,” Aaron panted out.

“Aaron, your hand,” she stated reaching for it. He pulled his hand away, “I need to go back,” He replied turning to head back into the house.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Cain told him stopping his nephew who was trying to push past him.

“I need to get to him, he’s hurt” Aaron nearly yelled pushing Cain away. Cain grabbed onto his shoulder trying to stop him. “The place could come down on your head,” Cain tried reasoning.

“I don’t care, Robert needs me!” Aaron cried.

“Help will be here soon-“ Cain tried arguing as Aaron successfully got passed the other man, "ROBERT!" Aaron yelled making his way closer towards the fiery house. Cain quickly grabbed onto him trying to pull him back, “Get off,” he yelled turning back to push Cain away again, but failed to get free of his uncle's grip. ‘ _Something’s wrong,’_ he thinks to himself, in an instant, everything went quiet, the ringing in his ears was back, he struggled to keep his eyes open.

_Robert_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He tries opening his eyes but he can’t, there’s something resting over his mouth and nose, he can hear voices but he can’t place who they belong to. He didn’t know where he was, what was going on, the voices began to register, his mum, Liv… the fire, Robert and like that he remembers.

 _“Are you sure he’s okay?”_  Aaron hears Liv ask,

“Ro-“ he tried saying.

 _“I think he’s waking up,_ ” he heard.

“Rob… Robert,” he managed to croak out through the oxygen mask.

“He’s okay, love,” Chas tells him.

“No,” he mutters. “I need…”

“I promise you, Robert’s okay,” his mum tried to reassure her son again. “He’s getting checked out by the doctors now,” She explained as her son’s eyes fluttered open. “Welcome back,” she replied softly with a warm smile.

“What… what happened?”

“Boiler exploded,” Liv replied.

“Rob.”

“He’ll be in, a bit,” Chas explained.

“He… he was trapped.”

“They got him out,” she told her son. “After the second explosion, he woke up in the ambulance on the way to the hospital asking for you in all,” she added.

“I want to see him,” Aaron argued.

“And you will,” Chas told him. “They’re getting a brain scan done to make sure everything is okay.”

Aaron winced as he reached for the oxygen mask pulling it down, seeing his bandaged hand for the first time. “You went back in for Robert,” Chas explained. “The doctor says it should heal,” she explained.

“It hurts,” Aaron replied.

“Probably the pain meds wearing off,” Liv commented.

“Do you want me to get the nurse?” Chas asked. Aaron simply nodded his head yes. Chas gave him a soft squeeze on his arm. “I’ll be right back,” she said before turning to the teen. “Make sure he doesn’t make a break for it,” she stated before leaving the two on their own.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked her.

“Am now,” she explained. “I heard Cain talking to Zak… there’s no saving it, the Mill, it’s-“

“We’ll worry about that later,” Aaron reassured the teen.

“Aaron’s right,”The two heard, Liv turned to see Robert stood in the doorway, dressed in sweats and a hospital gown. “Rob,” Liv stated making her way over hugging him, causing him to grunt out in pain. “Sorry,” she replied easing up on her grip.

“No, you’re fine. Just have some minor burns on my back is all,” he explained wrapping his arms around the teen.

“Is that all?” Aaron questioned.

“Well that, plus lung full of smoke and a concussion,” he replied looking over at Aaron.

“And they’ve let you out of bed?” Liv questioned letting go of her brother-in-law.

Robert smirked, “They don’t know I’m gone, not yet at least. Vic’s covering for me,” he explained making his way over to his husband’s bedside. “Hi,” he muttered his hand finding its way to Aaron’s cheek, running his thumb through his beard. “Hi,” Aaron muttered back. “You're a stubborn idiot, you know that right?” Aaron remarked with a smirk. “You have a concussion and you’re out wandering the halls,” he added.

“They wouldn’t let me see you,” Robert simply replied taking a seat on the bed. “Chas told me you went back in…” he explained referring to the burning house.

“I couldn’t leave ya,” Aaron replied. Robert leaned down cupping his husband’s face before kissing him, “You’re just a stubborn as me,” Robert replied after pulling away.

"There you are!" They heard, looking to see Chas making her way in. "How did you get in here without me seeing?" She asked.

"I waited ‘til you were busy talking to the nurse," Robert explained. "How did you know I was missing?" He added.

“The nurse told me when I asked how you were doing," she explained. "You should be resting,” she argued.

"I know," he explained turning his attention back to Aaron. "I just had to make sure he was okay," he added.

Chas smirked, "Come on Liv," she stated wrapping her arm around the teen. "Let's go let the staff know that Robert hasn't made a break for it," she went on. "Give them two some time," she added.

"Thanks, mum," Aaron replied. His mum simply smiled as she guided Liv out, leaving the two in silence. Aaron could feel the tears welling up in his eyes instantly, “Hey, don’t start with that now, you’ll have me going,” Robert explained.

“Sorry,” Aaron said clearing his throat as he wiped the tears away. “It’s just… I thought… when I didn’t see you behind us… I thought I had lost-“

“You didn’t,” Robert reassured the man. “I’m here, concussed, but here,” he added.

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed, reaching for Robert’s hand needing to feel his husband.

"I love you," Robert muttered.

"I love you," Aaron echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
